It is well known in motor vehicles to trim the interior surfaces of the vehicle by securing molded plastic trim panels onto the underlying sheet metal structure of the vehicle body.
These trim panels are relatively large and subject to substantial flexure during their installation into the vehicle body.
It is well known to provide openings in the plastic vehicle trim panel to mount an insert panel. For example, the insert panel may be a cover for concealing a radio speaker. The insert panel is also molded of a flexible plastic material and conventionally includes integrally molded flexible hook members which snap fit onto the walls of the opening in the trim panel.
A shortcoming of the aforedescribed attachment of the insert panel onto the trim panel is that the flexure of the trim panel may cause the insert panel to become unhooked from the trim panel.
The present invention provides an integral retainer tab formed on the trim panel for retaining the hook member in the hooked condition.